Roleplay Without a Creative Name
The Roleplay Without a Creative Name is a roleplay. History. A god got corrupted, and then created a planet full of evil creatures. Said god made incarnations of the 3 elements: Land, Ocean, and Air. The 3 creatures (Terradera/Terranio, Seadragon, Tornastre) have extremely powerful powers related to their element, and time-space control (since the corrupted god had control over timespace). Now you simply have to destroy the 3 monsters and destroy the corrupted god. Characters. Kamigen: A non-corrupted god who is hunting for the corrupted one. HP: 3000. Terradera: The Land monster. She's a giant (8m long, 60cm large) flying brown worm with pure red eyes, a creepy mouth, and a steel drill in her tail. Oh, she also has 6 arms. Terradera is the only monster with 2 forms. HP: 1000. Terranio: Terradera's evolution. Now her drill is made of gold, has dark indigo gray-ish wings, and has 8 arms instead of 6. HP: 1700. Seadragon: The ocean monster. A giant (11m long, 45cm large) cyan sea snake with fish tail. Has an incredibly large mouth (can open until 112cm large) and long, sharp teeth (they're like taurus horns). HP: 1850. Tornastre: A ring with wings and creepy eyes. Can create tornadoes to spin around himself, and control wind. HP: 2000. Hasonshita: The corrupted god. His only objective is to destroy Kamigen and all your team. HP: 5000. =Maps.= Saigai Island. The Saigai Island is an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It is said that whoever look at this island will have 13 years of extreme bad luck, and will easily die in the first week of this bad luck. Humans never explored this island because of this fact. However, that saying is fake, as normal creatures habit this island since it started existing. Sub-locations: Desert of Storms. A generic desert. Tornados happen easily here, since this desert's air is extremely hot (41° Celsius) and the island's nearby water is very cold (13° Celsius). That's why "Desert of Storms". This desert The Grass Fields of Genericness. The most generic thing in this whole roleplay. Genericness floats in the air, and if you're allergic to genericness, it's not your best day, because this's where you spawn in. A long time ago, those fields were part of the Random Forest, but quakes in the island destroyed the trees, and then it became the empty fields that we know today. Random Forest. Not as generic as the other locations. Simply, a forest. Eevees live in this forest. Lava Mountain. A volcano. Its magma's temperature goes over 200° Celsius. It rarely erupts. Beach. A beach without anything special. Sea. The sea. ¾¤»~.êb·Ã. ¾¤»~.êb·Ã[Ï£| is a very weird planet where the corrupted god is in. Its appearance is the same as Xen from Half Life. No sub-locations. Random Egypt. A random Egypt with a random pyramid. Trivia. (No, this is not part of the locations section) *Saigai Island has this name because disasters happen in there frequently. "Saigai" means "disaster" in Japanese. *Terradera and Terranio's names are a pun on Terra ("earth", "ground", "land" in Portuguese) + furadeira ("drill" in PT) / demônio ("demon" in PT). *I forgot why Kamigen has this name. *Tornastre is a pun on tornado + mestre ("master" in PT). *"Hason shita" means "corrupted" in Japanese. *The Japanese names were made using Google Translator. [[Category:Roleplays]